


The Story of My Life

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ManShep/Nyreen drabble based on my frustration with playing the new Omega DLC and a prompt "Omega" from LifeJournal. If you haven't played ME DLC yet, please don't read this. Not sure if it's funny or just dumb. Sometimes, you just gotta get this stuff out of your system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of My Life

Somewhere on Omega Station...

"Perfect. Now we're stuck here until Aria finds us."

"Do you think she'll even try to find us, Commander Shepard?"

"We'll see, won't we? So, Nyreen, tell me all about yourself."

"Why are you staring at my fringe?"

"Because you don't have one."

"Want to know why?"

"Very much."

"You tell me one personal thing and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I'm in love with a quarian."

"A female quarian?"

"Well, of course a female."

"Don't get mad. Just checking."

"Why? You haven't answered my question."

"Because you're the most attractive human male I've ever met."

"Is that right? It's probably just this awesome dragon armor I'm wearing."

"Definitely. And, I was just wondering…"

"Are you gonna tell me about your fringe, or not?"

"In my culture, the fringe is a sign of dominance and essential maleness."

"Garrus never told me that."

"Garrus Vakarian? You know him?"

"He's part of my crew and my best friend. Answer the question, Nyreen."

"For females, it's a sign of submission and subjugation."

"But you were in the turian military and now you're the leader of the Talons. Not exactly, submissive or subjugated."

"Do you want my answer or not?"

"Yes, but now I think I might want more."

"Well that's sounds intriguing. I'll be quick then. Me and some of my female squad mates decided we'd make a statement by having our fringes removed. That's all there is to it."

"Sort of a turian hunter class social statement."

"Exactly. So now, that's out of the way. Do you find me attractive?"

"Intriguing."

"Not attractive?"

"Attractive and intriguing. Since you'll probably ask me, I find your red tattoo hot and your green eyes sexy as hell."

"Where or what is 'hell'?"

"Where Tali would send me if she could read my mind right now."

"She is not here, right now."

"No, she's not and that's why I won't remove a single piece of this armor until I'm back on the Normandy."

"Don't be so defensive."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Just one kiss? I'd really like to know what's it's like… please? Then you and Garrus would have that in common."

"That we kissed the same girl?"

"Yes. Well?"

"Well…come on over here."

"Hey! What's going on in there? Come on you two. Let's get going."

"Hello Aria. Thanks for rescuing us."

~0~0~0~

"Shepard, why did Nyreen just commit suicide by blowing herself up with these Adjutants? She could've handled that about a dozen different ways."

"Yeah and we had some unfinished business."

"Now she's just a grease spot on the ground. I'll miss her."

"This happens to a lot of the women I know. You might even call it the story of my life."


End file.
